


Capricious Seas

by novatasticSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Karkat Vantas, Also There Are Voices, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Gamzee Not So Much Human, Karkat is Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novatasticSpace/pseuds/novatasticSpace
Summary: “How have you been you stupid clown?”  “I’ve been all kinds of fine, dear little brother of mine.”   He sits down right before the part where the water meets the sand, and sends you a glare at the mention of his height. You laugh, little sand crab is always a lil sensitive when it comes to his height





	

He comes on days when it’s stormed. 

 

He’s wearing a big coat today, scarf that he drowns in, one bright red mitten, one white. He’s missing his hat though, and that causes a wake of worry to run through you.

He’s white hair is blowing in the wind, red eyes looking out at the sea, for you. You wait until he’s right up close and personal with the tide before you make your appearance. 

You’re a good two heads taller than him at your full height, hair wet as can be, clothing torn in some places, and ice to touch. Your paint is still on though, good ol paint never comes off.

You’re all kinds of cool, and he’s all kinds of warm, total opposites.    
  


Slowly, you up and make your way out of the water to greet him, you bring the voices of the carnival with you and they greet him with whispers of hello. 

He greets you with a small smile, and then gets his giggle box working, that’s when you realize that you have a starfish hanging onto your neck, and casually flick the thing back into the ocean, and turn your attention back to him. 

“How have you been you stupid clown?” 

“I’ve been all kinds of fine, dear little brother of mine.”  

He sits down right before the part where the water meets the sand, and sends you a glare at the mention of his height. You laugh, little sand crab is always a lil sensitive when it comes to his height. 

“The real question here, good ol serendipitous stardust of mine is how are you?” You ask him, and send him a smile the shows off rows and rows of your teeth. 

“Well first off, Sollux…” 

You stop following after the word Sollux, because you don’t like that name that much. You’ve seen the tall human once of twice at the beach with Karkat before, and he just sent out vibes that you didn’t like. 

But boy does your boy know how to talk. Something about a “Stupid Python code?” you think and you have no idea what in the hell kind of code he’s talking about, but you just smile and nod at him. He goes on for hours, upon hours, and you’d listen more if you could but there’s another storm a coming in, and you don’t want your little stardust being caught in it. 

“Little miracle, I think it’s a best that you get a going.” You say, and you add a little twist of something into your words that gets him to agree with you. The voices are telling you to drown him so he’d never leave, but you save those thoughts for another day.

Thunder crackles in the distance, and he understands that he has to leave pretty quickly and make it back to the small coastal town he lives in. 

He says his goodbye to you and then throws out an orange into the ocean for you before running ~~ away from you  ~~ back up to the main road where his bike is. 

You eat the orange happily, get the muchin on it, till there’s nothing left of it, and then go deeper back into the watery depths that you call home. 

  
It’s time to drown some sailors. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own homestuck, nor the characters mentioned.
> 
> This au I may or not play around with, i'll leave it off as something with multiple chapters, and probably come back at it with another chapter sometime soon?


End file.
